Después de 30 días
by BitingRain
Summary: El mundo estaba siendo injusto con ellos, o simplemente treinta días era su límite. Había sido lindo mientras duro. Yamazaki Sousuke x Nanase Haruka. one-shot para la semana "7 días celebrando a Haru" Día 6. Citas secretas / Amantes.


**Notas de Autor**

Este es mi aporte para el día 6 (01 de Julio) ( _ **Citas secretas / Amantes**_ ) de _**"7 días celebrando a Haru"**_

Mis queridos lectores saben que los personajes de Free! NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoto Animation y Animation DO.

Una vez más soy cómplice del movimiento souharu :3 esta semana no se quedara sin una estimulante dosis de él; les traigo más romance en vez de angustia. Provecho~

Ando entregando tarde porque no me dio tiempo ayer de terminarlo, pero sé que eso no les molesta en lo más mínimo lol, disfruten la lectura.

 **Advertencias del One-shot:** Amigos corta nota. SouHaru. Blasfemias. Relación establecida. POV Haruka. Este shot da caries.

 **Después de 30 días.**

Era un Hecho. Después de treinta días, estaba claro que no estaba funcionando. Por supuesto, nunca habían tenido fe de ello. Era estúpido pensar que pudieran seguir así para siempre. Era duro, pero ya no tenían más alternativa. No podían seguir con aquella pantomima que habían montado.

 _Simplemente ya no les funciona._

Todo había comenzado aquel día en el que el grupito habitual había tenido la desfachatez de haber planeado una cruzada por el parque natural de Iwatobi, sin antes consultar con la atractiva chica del clima del canal seis. El complejo turístico estaba compuesto por un sistema de parques a lo largo de pequeños ríos que desembocaban en el mar. Hermosa excursión la mayor parte del tiempo; horrible miércoles por la tarde con inesperado diluvio que los tenía a su merced.

Todos estaban empapados, y exhaustos por el extenuante prólogo del tramo inicial del parque. Queriendo llegar pronto a los mejores sitios para montar su pequeño bochinche, justo al frente de alguna cascada moderadamente atractiva para complacer su sed de aventureros, habían recorrido mayor distancia de la previamente estipulada. Dejándolos varados en un paraje inhóspito e intransigible. El clima los trataba cuales rehenes en su complot; asemejando espejismos, las vías de escape eran de dudosa libre admisión. Al menos solo era lluvia, una fuerte, pero hasta el momento no había matado a nadie, aunque los estornudos de Rei estaban empezando a ser molestos. Pero estaban a salvo, no tenían posibilidad de volver, pero por no exagerar diciendo que se encontraban en un punto _"sin retorno";_ volverían en cuanto se apacigüe el clima.

Resguardado en una de las pequeñas chozas del parque, que comprendían cuatros postes de rustico tronco con un techo hecho de palmeras, que estaban a disposición para los picnics que celebraran los turistas o residentes de la región, Rin cubría a su hermana con la chaqueta que había traído, que tiritaba debido a su expuesta vestimenta de verano; pero no era la única, cada quien andaba en su bailoterapia personal, tratando de conservar el calor. Nagisa observaba con amargura el fenómeno climático que había arruinado su caravana. Rei se cubría hasta el sofoco con el mantel que habían traído y estaba indispuesto a mantener una conversación con nadie, demasiado ocupado estornudando y encogiéndose en aquel trapo. Ahora era Makoto el que cubría a Gou en nueva cuenta con una chaqueta adicional.

Haruka estaba hasta atrás, recargado en uno de los troncos que sostenía la choza, con un humor un poco más apacible ante la situación que el de los demás, observaba embelesado la trayectoria semi trasversal de aquella llovizna. A pesar de su tranquilo espíritu, no perdió detalle alguno de la persona que se había acercado hasta él, y lo acompañaba ahora en su relajado gesto.

Se podría decir que todo inicio aquel día, de manera oficial, pero ninguno de los dos podía negar que ya llevaban meses en aquella transacción. Una miradita por aquí, un imperceptible gesto por allá. No le quedaba duda a ninguno de los dos, o por lo menos eso asumia el otro. El castaño, sin embargo, ya había encontrado su resolución. Aquel brazo que se apoyaba piadosamente en el hombro del menor. Sin poder dar la cara, el prodigio del estilo libre se encojia de hombros mientras sentía la ignición del otro cuerpo, que iba invadiendo su propio estado térmico.

"Tú sabes que me gustas, ¿verdad?" llegó a decir con aquella profunda y acalorada entonación. El moreno contuvo su respiración por un momento pero se apresuró a soltarla casi al instante. _**Era ahora o nunca**_. Normalizando sus latidos a reflejo, le dio su confirmación sin mucho escándalo, pero por supuesto, el mayor también tenía que conocer la piel del otro; pero por pura pretensión, con el simple hecho de hacer que las mejillas del moreno se enrojecieran aún más, no espero que el menor confesara por su cuenta, éste le exigió su veredicto. "A mí también me gustas." Respondió con más disposición de la que pensó que tendría.

Y así fue como todo había quedado pautado. Después de treinta días, los dos podían presumir que ya llevaban oficialmente un mes saliendo; sin embargo, ¿a quién podrían presumírselo?, la verdad era que nadie estaba al tanto de aquella "despampanante" relación.

Con las clases, la distancia equidistante entre ambas residencias e instituciones, y las nada laboriosas actividades del club, pero aun así obligatorias, no podría decirse que hubieran tenido mucho tiempo para intimar. Lo triste era que habían pasado más tiempo juntos mientras paseaban al mismo tiempo con sus amigos que verdadero tiempo a solas. A veces parecía que se entretuvieran probando la viveza de sus amigos, coqueteando por debajo de cuerda, muy disimuladamente, a ver si se daban cuenta. La mojigatería de estos dos alcanzaba niveles extraordinarios. Divertirse mientras rozaban las yemas de los dedos mientras Nagisa estaba atragantándose con una hamburguesa no era para ir a parar a la cárcel.

Pero no todo eran sonrisitas cursis y apasionados besos lanzados al aire, Sousuke tampoco podía con tanta restricción; tenían un pacto entre los dos, una vez que la tropa se encontrase distraída y nadie se percatase de que habían desaparecido ambos por unos instantes, compartirían un beso de por lo menos tres segundos de duración, al principio solo era un pico pero el castaño siempre terminaba extendiendo el contacto muy a pesar del menor, que no podía componerse por completo al momento de regresar frescos y campantes al lado de su ingenuo grupo de amigos.

Aunque fingía estar en contra de aquellos besos encubiertos, siempre se disponía a todo terreno, cuidando mejorar la calidad de cada uno de ellos; la verdad nunca habían estado en peligro de ser descubiertos, nunca como aquella vez en el parque bajo esa lluvia, donde se dio su primer beso con aquel fornido hombre. El grupo de entusiastas aventureros pasó inadvertido sobre el hecho de que sus dos amigos habían compartido el mismo aliento justo tras ellos. Haruka recordaba aquel momento con algo de malicia y una picara curvatura entre sus labios, muy diferente a su agraviada reacción al momento. Sousuke prometió no volverlo a hacer.

Como el juego a las escondidillas se veía como la opción más natural, nunca llegaron a tener que plantearse el hecho de revelarle a los demás de su noviazgo. Estaba tácito entre ellos que eso no debía concernirle a los demás, o al menos era demasiado embarazoso para si quiera llegar a pensar en compartirlo. Si tan solo sus amigos no formaran un sarao para ser parte de algo cada cuando, tal vez no sería tan problemático; pero ellos querían vivir encima, y si llegasen a estar en desacuerdo con algo, no querían ni ver como metían su cuchara. Una cosa que llegaron a entender uno del otro, muy rápidamente, era lo reservados que eran. No iban a ocultarlo para siempre, pero por los momentos no era idóneo en cuanto a sus intereses.

 _ **Sousuke**_

 _/"¿Quiénes cumplen mañana un mes? llámame cursi pero mañana tenemos que hacer algo sí o sí."/_

Aquel mensaje que había recibido de Sousuke fue la primera noticia que había tenido del tiempo que había pasado. Se sentía algo culpable de no recordar algo así, o más bien no haber tenido el sentido común suficiente como para obligarse a recordar algo como eso. Definitivamente compensaría al castaño por ello. Realmente deberían hacer algo mañana. Esta semana apenas se vieron, por lo menos en persona, hace tres días Rin fue a visitar su casa y Haruka pudo pasar casi toda la noche por Skype con su novio; recuperó el sueño en el primer y segundo periodo de clases, nadie le exigió explicaciones así que no las dio pero Nagisa no desaprovecho la oportunidad de hacer un retorcido comentario.

 _/"¡Solo quiero verte. TE EXTRAÑO!"/_

Se sentía tan tonto. Él pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Lo extrañaba demasiado. Estaba allí, prácticamente en el mismo municipio, tan cerca, y la tecnología era un plus, por qué quería estar con él tanto así…

Marcó a su número y ni siquiera tuvo que esperar nada. Yamazaki cargaba el teléfono encima así que contestó enseguida.

— ¿Estas libre ahora? — Quería cerciorarse para no perturbar a su cómplice.

— Si, Tranquilo, Rin fue al comedor a comprarse un _Gatorade,_ te lo digo, esta adicto a esa verga.

— Como si pudiera hablar el _cocacoladicto_.

— Mi vida, lo tengo bajo control, te lo juro — bromeó en un tono teatral.

— ¿Entonces, mañana?

— Oh si, mañana. Quiero verte. No te he visto en toda la semana. — Le reclamó casi como si fuera su culpa — Vamos a conmemorar esto. — dijo ligeramente, casi avergonzado, pero le salió bastante espontaneo.

— Nunca pensé que eras así…— buscó formas de avergonzar al mayor, de alguna manera tratando de no morirse de la pena allí mismo

— _Aprovecha, mi ricura de chico,_ porque es la única vez que vamos a celebrar por meses, no esperes que al segundo mes hagamos nada, después la única vez que celebremos algo será cuando traigas una medalla a casa y qué se yo, los cumpleaños de los hijos de Rin _._ — y el mayor se la devolvía con ciento uno porsiento de rencor a domicilio y coquetería. El prodigio ya podía imaginarse a Sousuke a un extremo del salón de fiesta, sosteniendo con mecate aquella piñata, haciéndola bailar maliciosamente, y únicamente dándole el chance de golpearla a los infantes Matsuoka.

— ¿No eres de aniversarios? Que egoísta…— le fastidió, sonando decepcionado, mientras sonreía mal intencionado.

— Oh, Haruka, no seas ridículo, estas saliendo conmigo, voy a mimarte tanto que pensaras que estamos de aniversario todos los días. — Aquello no había sonado tierno ni por asomo. Aquel saco de pretensión y huesos prácticamente había hecho una declaración de guerra. _Este era Sousuke para ti._

— Siempre sabes que decir…— le decía en un tono juguetón y condescendiente.

— ¿Alguna idea de lo que quieras hacer mañana? — Al principio Sousuke había pensado en llevar a Haruka a que comieran en alguna parte pero no sabía si este se sentiría cómodo, y definitivamente no quería ir al cine o al arcade, él prácticamente quería una maratón de aquellos zafiros de ojos —… hagamos lo que sea; por cierto, tus amigos no te reservaron este fin de semana ¿no?, no quiero sonar pestilente pero no quiero compartirte otro fin de semana, mañana solos tu y yo por favor.

Haruka vaciló por unos momentos, tratando de no tropezarse con sus palabras por la vergüenza — Podría cocinar algo para los dos. Y quedarnos en mi casa. — No estaba implicando nada del otro mundo y eso era lo que temía, él no quería aburrir a Sousuke. Tal vez no era un buen plan.

El tosco hombre se quedó ensimismado por unos momentos. Demasiado extasiado con aquel plan. Comer con Nanase y holgazanear en su casa, solos los dos, sin ningún mocoso alrededor respirándole en la oreja, preguntándole babosadas de su día a día. Perfecto. No podía decirle a Haruka, pero tener al parlanchín de Ryugazaki y al sinvergüenza de Hazuki encima, no era precisamente los mejores momentos que ha pasado en la casa del prodigio, ya tenía suficiente en el internado con el _chico insecto_ y _el enano emo._ A lo mejor Haruka ya lo sabía, pero no quería traer el tema a discusión, menos cuando no solo eran amigos de él sino que también eran amigos de Rin.

— Yo iba a proponer que nos miráramos fijamente todo el santo día, pero tu idea suena mucho mejor— de sarcástico se fue a dulce y concluyo su aprobación con: "No puedo esperar para el día de mañana" — Deberíamos reunirnos temprano e ir a comprar ingredientes. Espero que no estés asumiendo que vas a cocinar todo tu solo.

— De hecho si — declaró más serio de lo que quiso sonar. Él había olvidado que si quiera cumplían un mes, él quería agasajar a Sousuke.

— ¿Quéee?, ¿y qué voy a hacer yo, lucir lindo en tu sofá? No quiero ser inútil, inútil no está en mi diccionario. — _**Rin es un chico crecidito que puede cuidarse por sí mismo**_ tampoco estaba en su diccionario, según Haruka. — Además, ahora me estas poniendo en una situación difícil. Si no compro ingredientes y no te ayudo, voy a tener que buscar otra manera de compensarte. Cajas de bombones no son mi estilo…

—Solo contigo es suficiente. — aquello aparentemente lo había pensado, mas no esperaba soltárselo así sin ninguna censura o un modo menos vergonzoso de decirlo. Él podía sentir a Sousuke avergonzado desde la otra línea, que gimoteó buscando palabras que decir, pero enmudeció casi al instante. "Te espero para almorzar entonces." Se despachó tratando de huir rápidamente de la escena.

—B-bien pero ya sabes, no me culpes si empiezas a oír a las doce de la noche una serenata afuera de tu casa.

 _¿Entonces traer mariachis era más su estilo? La caja de bombones, por favor…_

— Ni se te ocurra.

— Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

 **+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Con hiperquinética ansiedad, Haruka se desató en el mercado bien por la mañana. Su novio se iba a contentar mucho cuando sepa que su querido Tonkatsu estaba incluido en el menú de aquel día.

Después de tener casi todo el almuerzo avanzado recibió un texto del mayor.

 _ **Sousuke**_

 _/"Voy a mi casa a buscar ropa que no me hallas visto y de ahí me voy a tu casa. En una hora estoy allá, ¡más te vale recibirme con un beso~!"/_

Al instante Haruka se examinó de abajo para arriba, estaba con aquella ropa desde que despertó y debía estar impregnado con las especies de la comida. Estaba sudado además y ni siquiera había pensado que tenía que ponerse algo en especial. A lo mejor no le daba tiempo de bañarse después de terminar el almuerzo.

Mientras se pasaba el ropero por la cabeza y apagaba la arrocera, escuchó un ruido afuera y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose simultáneamente. _¿Sousuke?_ No podía ser él, aparte de que por mucha confianza que le tuviera Sousuke sería incapaz de abrir la puerta por su propia cuenta. _Tenía que ser Makoto._

 _Tenía que deshacerse de él. Y pronto…_

Él vivaracho joven de ojos verde aceituna saludo muy fugazmente a Haruka con su típica buena vibra, cargando una cesta de tamaño considerable. El prodigio no recordaba que en la casa de su amigo se había descompuesto la secadora de su lavadora dos en uno, y éste le había avisado con antelación que pasaría por su casa en algun momento del fin de semana para utilizar la suya. _Maldición. Esto iba a arruinar por completo su celebración._

Haruka respiro hondo y se adentró al cuarto de lavado. El moreno no se explicaba como hizo para convencer a su amigo que él se iba a encargar de manejar su máquina, y que éste le avisaría cuando la ropa estuviera lista; y él mismo, personalmente, se la llevaría hasta su casa. Makoto no dio tanta pelea como él pensó. El dulce muchacho asumió que Haruka estaba indispuesto por el momento y era mejor dejarlo tranquilo, sus instintos le decían que debía exiliarse de la residencia hasta que el más bajo le solicitase. Se despidió en una exhalación, agradeciendo nuevamente el favor.

El corazón de Haruka por fin se había tranquilizado. Makoto eran tan peligroso. Él más alto que se había extrañado de los peculiares olores que venían de la cocina, que no eran remotamente familiares ya que el menú del moreno solía ser muy "poco variado", no hizo reparo por preguntar más a fondo sobre el asunto. _Demasiado peligroso._ Seguro terminaba preguntándole acerca de ello cuando le llevara la ropa o a más tardar el lunes en la escuela.

Lo bueno era que ya no volvería por su casa y Yamazaki no tardaba en llegar. _Mierda._ Mejor se bañaba rápido. Definitivamente quería oler a limpio cuando llegase el otro joven.

Una vez aseado y vestido, con una ropa que encontró en el fondo de su closet, reviso el almuerzo y termino por apagar la hornilla que le faltaba. Aquella camisa que cargaba de seguro Sousuke no se la conocía, y no le extrañaba puesto que era dos tallas menor a la que solía usar, pero no importaba, normalmente usaba ropa bastante holgada, la diferencia tampoco era para tanto. Volvió a escuchar el ruido afuera, el que hacia la reja de la casa, y esperó expectante el golpeteo a la puerta.

El anfitrión, pues era su casa, abrió la puerta impasible pero con algo de excitación. Sousuke venía a comer un simple almuerzo para celebrar que éste lo había soportado por treinta días, sin embargo aquello estaba ahogándolo en endorfinas.

Haruka que esperaba encontrar al payaso de su novio recargado en el marco de la puerta con una pose seductora, encontró a Yamazaki a dos pasos hasta atrás del primer escalón de su pórtico apretujando en un agarre inseguro un solo extremo de su bolso escolar, mientras le dedicaba una tímida sonrisa. _Que vista tan adorable_. Haruka se sentía crecer hasta tres tallas en confianza con tremenda visión.

—Esa camisa creo que te la he visto como dos veces — le dijo con una expresión seria, pero sin ocultar aquel tono sarcástico. Sousuke soltó toda aquella modestia barata y se adentró como perro por su casa pasando de Haruka, con una sonrisita pretenciosa adornando todo el cuadro.

— Sí, claro, la compre ayer ¿sabes? — Haruka le devolvía una mirada consiente por la nueva adquisición y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

— Lo sé, todavía tienes la etiqueta guindando…— Su tono serio y autentico de manual no abandonaba su dialogo. Sousuke enseguida llevo su mano hasta el cuello de la camisa y al sentir que no había nada allí casi lo evaporaba allí mismo con su mirada térmica. Haruka se tapaba la boca, como pretendiendo evitar soltar una carcajada.

— ¿También saliste a comprar ropa? No te había visto esa camisa tampoco, que por cierto…— Sousuke se fue acercando hasta Haruka, esta vez a una distancia más comprensible si recordamos que están saliendo y todavía no se habían saludado propiamente. —…se te ve _muy bien._

— ¿Esta cosa vieja? — recitó estereotipadamente mientras le seguía el juego de pasos y se colocaba en una posición más asequible a su novio. Sousuke le tomó una de sus manos para incitarlo a que se acercara más a él, una vez este aterrizara entre sus brazos, finalmente el castaño le devolvía esa expresión cariñosa que muy pocas veces se le daba la oportunidad de compartir.

Entre el ajetreo de mantener una relación en secreto en donde poco se veían, y que aparte eran descarados al respecto, eran pocos los momentos en donde Sousuke dejaba esa sonrisita socarrona y la remplazaba con una genuina expresión. — Hola belleza, — le saludó esta vez con todas las de la ley y Haruka se lo devolvió con el beso que Sousuke le había exigido en su texto anterior. — te extrañe. — Haruka que no buscaba separarse aún le reciproco su testimonio _"Yo también"_

El castaño, que estaba lejos de no querer quedarse todo el día en la bendita entrada de la casa del partidario del estilo libre, se apresuró a introducir a la fiesta su parte en el intercambio de regalos, ya que desde allí podía oler los magníficos olores de la cocina que domaban sus adentros. Se sentó en el sillón y abrió su bolso, Haruka le miraba curioso desde un lado. El más alto volvió a tomar su mano; éste otro le encantaba cuando lo hacía porque era muy significativo para ambos, ya que era lo que más les daba chance de hacer cuando estaban rodeados de sus amigos y no podían hablarse normalmente o si quiera verse a los ojos, y solo atinaban a tomarse de las manos a escondidas, para si quiera poder sentir que estaban reconociendo al otro. Sousuke le dio un pequeño beso en el dorso y luego le puso en la palma de esta una barra de chocolate. Un _Hershey's Cookies 'n' Creme. "Mi novio es el mejor." comentó Haruka burlonamente._ Si, Sousuke le dio un chocolate, pero no en una envoltura cursi como llego a desprestigiar el día de ayer sino uno que seguro sabía que el otro iba realmente a apreciar y a disgustar con gula.

Pero la bolsa mágica de Felix aún tenía otras gracejadas guardadas. — Como dijiste que con tenerme ya tenías suficiente, solo te traje el chocolate por cortesía; pero antes de eso pensaba en traer el postre ya que tú pondrías el almuerzo, pero se me ocurrió algo mejor. — Sousuke fue sacando una bolsa con varios paquetes de frituras, galletas dulces, y empaques de palomitas de maíz de microondas. — Y traje una película que todavía no he visto y me dijeron que era muy interesante, pero si ya la viste traje otras que no sé qué tal son pero bueno…— Haruka vio la portada y confirmo que tampoco la había visto nunca así que la dejaron en la mesa de la sala para verla al rato. — Y no te pierdas mi último truco. Para que sepas que tu novio es un partidazo, súper detallista…

Sousuke _el magnífico_ le entregó una pequeña bolsa de regalo. Vaya, un auténtico regalo, pensaba el menor, pero al sacar aquello que contenía el envoltorio no podía creerlo. No era posible que Sousuke se hubiera tomado tan tremenda molestia para ser el más payaso novio de todos. Haruka que esta vez sí, sinceramente, no hallaba como contener la risa, atinó, muy a duras penas, a suprimir como pudo un bufido. — ¿Qué es…? Sousuke…

Era una tasa; una de esas tazas que mandabas a estampar en centros especializados. Tenía alrededor de ella un mosaico con tres fotos de ellos juntos; y como estaba tácito de que no tenían muchas fotos de "ellos juntos", porque ellos "no tenían una relación", eran recortes de fotos que se habían tomado con su grupo de amigos y que coincidencialmente, eran específicamente aquellas en las que estaban uno próximo al otro; por supuesto, con expresiones nada románticas, incluso había una donde Sousuke había cerrado los ojos y en otra ambos estaban con la misma cara de enojo. Haruka recordaba aquella muy bien, en esa foto Nagisa había destapado una Cola de dos litros que ya venía batida y había empapado a todos. Y eso no era todo, ¡también tenía una dedicación!

" _ **Feliz aniversario.**_

 _ **Felicidades por ganar una medalla de oro en las olimpiadas.**_

 _ **Feliz cumpleaños ahijado, Rin Junior Jr."**_

— _El regalo definitivo_. No me imagino con qué cara te vieron en el centro de estampado…

— Si supieras lo bien que lo tomaron. Dicen que han visto peores. Tranquilo, les dije que era una broma privada. Dudo que lleguen a pensar que es un regalo que le estoy haciendo a mi autentico novio…

— Bien, pero esta es _**mi**_ taza. —Demandó con una seriedad irrebatible, tomando cariñosamente ya en su posesión aquel artículo. — Cuando nazca Rin Junior Jr le mandas a hacer la suya propia. No pienso entregar la mía.

— ¿Pero la de él también tendrá nuestras fotos? — le preguntaba con toda la conciencia del mundo

— Deja una al menos; en otra pones una de Rin, y otra con el ultrasonido de Rin Junior Jr. — Sousuke se empezó a reír estrepitosamente hundiéndose en el sillón, cómo si la taza no pudiera verse aún más cochinamente ordinaria.

Pero su humor, o más bien el de ambos, se extinguió en seco después de un inesperado estruendo que hizo las puertas del agregado tradicional de la casa al abrirse. Sousuke se levantó al instante, mirando a Haruka con una expresión alarmada, mientras oían unos enfurecidos pasos atravesar la casa. El mayor, que ya había desbalijado su bolso, se lo guindo sin nada en la espalda y Haruka le señalo la escaleras para que subiera a su cuarto a ocultarse, o si quiera se mantuviera en el piso de arriba mientras se deshacía del intruso. ¿Makoto otra vez? No podía ser…

"¡Haru!" grito encolerizado aquel característico ser.

 _Mierda, ¿Rin?, ¿enserio?_

Haruka corrió hasta donde estaba su más reciente allegado, para darle tiempo al otro de que subiera sin mucha prisa y no se terminara matando en las escaleras, ya que pudo incluso sentir como Sousuke se alteró aún más después de oír la voz de su mejor amigo.

El dueño de la casa, y de la farsa, estaba asustado también, por supuesto, pero su enojo era aún mayor. Qué quería Rin. Y por qué tuvo que hacer una entrada tan poco inusual, casi lo mataba a él y a su novio del susto. Aquellos colmillos se movían pero poco trasmitían, mucho menos ganaban su perdón. Al parecer Rin tenía rato tocando la puerta del frente y pensó que Haruka estaba como de costumbre en las nubes encerrado en su baño, chapoteando en la bañera con su traje de natación. Por ello irrumpió desde la otra puerta, ya que para su sorpresa la del frente estaba cerrada, y Haruka sabía por qué, justo después de darse aquel beso de película con su chico, el moreno cerró con llave delante de aquellos severos ojos turquesa, porque sabía cómo odiaba que éste siempre dejara la puerta abierta, que le parecía súper peligroso, ¿pero podían culpar al prodigio? Su abuela era conocida por todos y ni un día de su vida hábil cerró con llave las puertas de su casa. _Era el puro hábito._

Rin venía a devolverle un libro que le había prestado y si le podía prestar la siguiente entrega. Haruka le pidió con poca soltura que se quedara allí en la habitación de estar, dando el frente a las puertas de papel por donde había entrado mientras el subía a su cuarto a buscar el otro libro, y tal vez debería darle de una vez los otros tres para que no lo jodiera más, por las siguientes semanas, no de esta forma tan inesperada.

Al subir le contó a su novio con breves gesticulaciones que Rin estaba prácticamente ido y que no debía preocuparse; Sousuke le hizo una cara de cachorro, súper condescendiente, Haruka sabía perfectamente a que venía esa mirada, decía claramente _**Por favor no te enojes con Rin y no seas odioso con él**_. El moreno reviraba los ojos mientras bajaba en nueva cuenta con el libro en mano (solo la secuela del primero y no la saga entera, Sousuke podía acusarlo de _**odioso**_ ).

Antes de llegar hasta el pelirrojo, forzó una cálida sonrisa en favor del idiota que se ocultaba en su habitación, pero poco le duro el hechizo. Rin estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, sirviéndose unas cuantas chuletas empanizadas, un poco de arroz, y una mínima cantidad de vegetales encurtidos, despreciados, justo como aquella vez en la que Sousuke se los despreció de niño, todo era una gran gracia, una humorística gracejada, ¡pero para su novio!, _Qué demonios hacia Rin comiéndose el festín del primer mes de él y Sousuke._

Haruka miraba a un extremo, entre la cocina y la sala, sin poder decidirse si adentrarse o no, anonadado ante aquel acto delictivo, y si perdía la calma, él mismo terminaría cometiendo uno.

 _Pero él tenía que calmarse, lo quiera o no. Si no querían ser descubiertos, no podía perder los estribos delante de Rin._

En la casa de Haruka eso era _lo más normal del mundo_. Si había comida y tenías hambre, te servías sin preguntar; era Haruka, obviamente él no se negaría a alimentar a sus amigos, de por si no era extraño que siempre saltara como anfitrión culinario a la hora de que se oyera bulla por su casa.

Rin sintió a Haruka y le comentó extrañado "¿Tonkatsu? A qué se debe el cambio de corazón…" el menor estaba hipnotizado por aquel maniobra miento de palillos, pasando las chuletas por la salsa para luego ser trituradas por aquel filoso mecanismo olvidado de la era mesozoica. Haruka se apresuró a explicarle, disimulando como podía su shock, que había quedado con Makoto para almorzar ya que iba a lavar su ropa allí, y para terminar de justificar la ausencia de éste simplemente le dijo que algo le había surgido así que pospondría la labor por ese día. Rin se alivió al saber que no había ningún problema en cuanto a él comiéndose el almuerzo de _Makoto._

 _Oh, no, esto no les podía estar pasando._ Haruka tenía que subir y decírselo a Sousuke. No podía simplemente quedarse y ver aquello, sentía que quería ir a decírselo al momento, saliendo de la cocina apresurado, trato de atravesar la casa ágilmente para llegar a las escaleras e informarle al mayor de lo sucedido, pero Rin le retuvo con una chillona réplica: "No me dejes comiendo solo, siéntate y almorcemos juntos." Haruka estaba que se tiraba al suelo y empezaba a golpear el suelo con los puños. Estaba seguro que Sousuke había oído eso. Cielos, estaba seguro que lo había oído todo el vecindario. Haruka se liberó con un torpe manejo de palabras, creyó haber dicho algo referente al baño o que iba a lavarse algo, tal vez las manos.

Haruka entró a su cuarto y encontró a Sousuke sentado en su cama y éste se puso de pie casi al instante; ambos estaban alterados, Haruka tenía que procurar no hacer otra entrada así.

— Rin se está comiendo tu almuerzo. — soltó atropelladamente. Sousuke hizo una mueca resentida, pero igualmente resignada.

— Si, lo escuche. ¿Qué estamos comiendo, por cierto? Olía divino cuando llegue…— Haruka tuvo que convocar a una especie de deidad natural para comunicarle al tosco muchacho que le había cocinado ni más ni menos que su favorito. El lenguaje corporal de Sousuke era todo un poema. El hombre estaba tratando de sonar compuesto, maduro quizás; pero por nada del mundo indiferente, esto le importaba, bastante, demonios, era _su_ especial banquete, el que Haruka le peleó por cocinar sin ningún tipo de apoyo físico o financiero, algo que le quería hacer el otro chico con todo el amor que le tenía. Fuerzas muy extraordinarias estaban reteniéndolo en ese cuarto, porque ganas no le faltaban de ir allá abajo a pelear esas chuletas hasta con las garras.

— Solo hice una ración para ti, pero es grande. — No era un misterio de que Haruka terminaría comiendo su usual fosforo natural. Tampoco creía que Rin pudiera terminarse la semejante ración tamaño familiar que le había hecho a Sousuke.

— Bien, come con él. Y cuando terminen, le dices que estas ocupado o lo que sea. Ve si el imbécil ese me deja algo, por favor. — Sousuke lo estaba intentando tanto. No querer odiar a Rin pero al mismo tiempo condenaba al dios que hizo las chuletas de cerdo tan deliciosas.

Haruka se acercó a Sousuke tomándolo de los hombros de manera muy íntima; tal vez queria consolarle o simplemente sentia la necesidad de no quitarle las manos de encima en todo el día, ese beso de antes fue peligroso, le recordaba dolorosamente lo tanto que debían contenerse día tras día. Que mierda era no poder decir que estabas ocupado cierto día porque querías ir a caminar con tu pareja. Pero siendo francos aquí y dejando un poco el drama, Sousuke era tan grande y apretujable por todos lados que Haruka no hallaba como quitarse las ganas de vivir encima, simplemente quería tumbarlo en la cama y abrazarlo hasta el cansancio, no le importaba dejar a Rin en la cocina esperando, a lo mejor se aburría y se iba por su cuenta. — ¿Vas a estar bien?, ¿no tienes mucha hambre?

Sousuke tomo el rostro del menor entre sus manos y le dijo entre cariñoso y exasperado — Me estoy muriendo del hambre, pero qué se va a hacer. Ve alla, termina de sacarlo de aquí para que aprovechemos el día — le dio un beso en la frente y este se despegó lastimeramente de su persona. Haruka bajó, mas deprimido que enojado realmente; él lo sabía, que ambos tenían la culpa de esto, no Rin. Querían una relación secreta, pues provecho.

"Prácticamente ya estoy terminando." Comentó amargamente ante el retraso del cocinero. Haruka se sirvió su caballa y se echó su postín comiendo, esperando que el otro en verdad concluyera rápido con su labor primaria. Pero la guinda del pastel se la llevo la última frase que dijo Rin en esa mesa: "¿Sabes?, a Sousuke le encanta el tonkatsu; que lastima, si hubiera sabido, o por lo menos si hubieras avisado, le habría dicho para que viniera…ah, no, ya va, espera, no, no. Verdad que Sousuke hoy no podía. Está en su casa ayudando a su papá con no sé qué…"

 _ **Pero que bello.**_

 _¿Enserio ambos tenían la culpa de esto? Esto era simplemente muy cruel._

 _Eran reservados ¿está bien? No querían que nadie se metiera en sus planes personales, ¿bien? ¿Por qué el mundo debía ser tan mañoso?_

Finalmente, Rin se fue, dejando un microscópico trozo de chuleta sobrante. Sousuke se lo comió y lamio la cuchara de salsa, se metió un gran pedazo de pepinillo encurtido y miro a Haruka tratando de no lagrimar por el desagradable sabor, pero más por andar con el estómago vacío que por el desagrado a los vegetales que ya no odiaba como antes. No había nada que hacer. Haruka descolgó el teléfono y llamó a un servicio de comida a domicilio. Sousuke estaba tratando de asear un poco la mesa de la cocina, el moreno simplemente le daba grima verlo. Yamazaki Sousuke, su imbatible novio que le plantaba cara a todo, estaba _triste,_ si, indudablemente. El podía ver claramente lo que decía aquella expresión, estaba triste pero también enojado, pero consigo mismo, y Haruka odiaba cuando Sousuke estaba enojado consigo mismo. Se encerraba tanto en él, y no dejaba que nada le reanimara, era como si le encantara el sentimiento de meter el dedo en la llaga y revolverlo…

 _Pero él tenía que superarlo, porque las cosas eran así._

 _Y el tonkatsu ¡solo era comida!_

Ya la comida estaba ordenada. Para Sousuke. El prodigio ya había comido pero por nada del mundo dejaría hambriento al pobre de su novio, y sabía que si lo veía cocinando se iba a deprimir más y le pediría que no lo hiciera, por eso decidió pedir la comida a domicilio. Se puso a un extremo de él y se enganchó a su brazo dándole un beso en un hombro, le dedicó una expresión divertida y le iluminó diciéndole que si así lo quisiera, que el castaño podría chasquear los dedos y su atento novio podría hacerle tonkatsu, que esa no iba a ser la última vez que le hiciera tonkatsu en su vida, o _habrá más tonkatsu de donde vino ese_. Por supuesto, el imbatible y apuesto hombre se recuperó instantáneamente. A quién le importaba esas chuletas; deliciosas, deliciosas chuletas, si tenía a Nanase Haruka, alias _el chico más hermoso y talentoso del sistema solar._

Sousuke se dispuso a terminar de asear la mesa para cuando llegara la comida y Haruka fue a sacar la ropa de Makoto de la secadora. Después de un rato el más alto se vio en la necesidad de quedársele cerca al otro ya que no quería esperar todo el rato solo en la sala. Al final terminó ayudando a doblar la ropa del vecino del moreno, y estaba demasiado divertido con la idea de que el nadador de espalda jamás se enteraría de ello. Oyeron llamar a la puerta y Haruka le dijo que le esperara en la cocina mientras él le pagaba al repartidor, y menos mal que este se dejó convencer a la primera porque los que estaban detrás de la puerta no eran precisamente _AjíPicante_ a domicilio… se parecían pero no eran.

Haruka ni siquiera tuvo que improvisar una señal distintiva para alertar a su novio de los nuevos intrusos que atentaba con el casi abusado día de celebración, puesto que Nagisa informo de su llegada como un carro alegórico, mucha bulla y muchos papeles de colores. Tras él estaba Rei, con un poco de pena ajena pero de igual animado semblante que el subió. El anfitrión pudo sentir a Sousuke saliendo de la casa desde la parte que daba al patio, y esperaba que estos no se fueran hasta allá.

Nagisa introdujo su intromisión con _las simples ganas que tenia de ver a Haru._ Que habia pasado por completo fuera de su radar que no se hayan inventado un plan para aquel fin de semana. Haruka solo podía encogerse en agravio, que había tenido eso en mente precisamente. Los hizo pasar casi que con el demonio adentro. Esta no parecía una visita nada corta. No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando volvían a llamar por la puerta. Esta vez sí, era la comida.

" _¿Pediste comida? excelente idea, ¿Sabías que vendríamos?"_

Y una vez más. La comida de Sousuke volvía a ser arrebatada. Pero Haruka no se quedó tranquilo hasta agarrar unos de los envases de plástico y apartarlo del tacto común. Menos mal había pedido bastante, casi parecía que en verdad había pedido aquella comida para sus amigos. Haruka se fue hasta la parte trasera de la casa y le entrego el envase a Sousuke junto con unos cubiertos de plástico. Aquello era para destrozarle el corazón, el castaño estaba sentado mal enjaretado en un tumulto de piedra en uno de los costados ocultos de la casa, comiendo como un pordiosero. Sousuke le preguntó si no iban a empezar a buscarlo pero Haruka dijo que no harían tal cosa y se quedó con su novio hasta que terminara su nada satisfactoria ración, que se la comió de un respingo, pobre debía tener muchísima hambre.

Al regresar a la sala de estar se encontró a Nagisa muy instalado en el sofá comiendo una de las bolsas de fritura que Sousuke había traído mientras Rei parecía que iba conectando la laptop en el televisor para poner una película. Haruka suspiraba pesadamente, menos mal había metido su Hershey's en la nevera y no estaba a la vista del catire. Nagisa le lanzo a Haru uno de los empaques de palomitas y con una efusiva gesticulación con los pulgares le encomendó la tareíta. Lo mejor era decirle a Sousuke que se fuera a casa.

 _No._

 _Por qué. Él no quería eso._

 _¿Qué se vaya, que se vean otro día? ¡Pero hoy era especial!_

Después de dejarles el bol de cotufas en la mesa, fue hasta Sousuke para informarle de su egoísta deseo, de que se quedara todo el día allí, de que incluso pasara la noche allí, que en algún momento sus amigos se irían, pero que por nada del mundo quería que se fuera. Pero no tuvo que sonar muy ruin, ya que Sousuke tenía los mismos planes. Estaba sumamente molesto de que los planes se les estaban desmoronando en las caras, pero aunque lo llamara terco no quería irse de allí por nada del mundo. _"En algún momento tus amigos tienen que irse"_

De camino al centro recreativo se encontró a Nagisa, que también planeaba pasar por la parte de atrás de la casa, Haruka no se explicaba el por qué, intentó retenerlo pero el otro era como un tren expreso. Según iba a llamar a _"Mako"_ para que les acompañara en su día de películas. El moreno estaba asustado de que Nagisa pudiera haber visto a Sousuke pero al asomarse se dio cuenta que el mayor ya no estaba allí, a lo mejor se había ido al frente de la casa desde la parte exterior después de oír a Nagisa acercarse. El hiperactivo niño se subió al muro y empezó a gritar el nombre de su otro amigo para que este se asomara por la ventana, se le informó del plan brevemente y aunque Makoto estaba un poco extrañado del curso de las cosas, se dirigió hasta ellos sin pensarlo dos veces; él estaba preocupado, _Haru tenía una cara muy extraña._

Una vez que estos estaban comodos delante de la tele, Haruka se fue a buscar a Sousuke para moverlo a su cuarto sin que los demás lo notaran. Que rabia más grande. Sousuke estaba todo desaliñado por la corredera, incluso su ropa estaba algo manchada por andar moneando entre los extremos exteriores de su casa, debido a las paredes mohosas y la grama alta.

Al volver con sus amigos se encontró que estaban reproduciendo justamente la película que Sousuke había traído para que ellos vieran juntos, al haberla dejado sobre la mesa seguro la tomaron como primera candidata. Incluso pudo haber sido la precursora de la original idea de empezar a ver películas. "Oí que esta película es muy interesante." Comentó Rei en lo bajo. _Que dicha._ Haruka reluctantemente tuvo que sentarse con ellos, pero tomaba cada oportunidad para dar vueltas por la casa o servir de mesonero, ya que intencionalmente no le estaba prestando la menor atención a la película para así no "verla" en sí. Iban destapando cada chuchería que se les cruzaba por el frente, pero su chocolate aun brillaba por su ausencia. Pero lo peor de todo, de todo, era que Makoto no le quitaba la mirada de encima. _Él sospechaba que algo estaba pasando._

Después de tres horas de película Haruka estaba harto de la situación. Seguramente Sousuke ya sabía que habían visto la película, y que sus golosinas habían sido consumidas. Era como si todos estuvieran celebrando el primer mes de él y Sousuke, _sin_ Sousuke.

Haruka se urgió a la cocina a limpiar lo que sea. Los muchachos estaban en plan de poner otra película. Él no podía seguir con esto, y su mejor amigo podía sentirlo. Le vino desde atrás con una apenada y lastimera expresión.

— ¿Sabes? No me creo que hayas invitado a Rei y a Nagisa a ver películas toda la tarde en tu casa…

— Eso es porque no lo hice.

— Si tenías otra cosa que hacer, sabes que puedes decírnoslo ¿cierto?

Tan sibilante como siempre. Buscando arrancarle una verdad. Pero Makoto sabía más que nadie. Si Haruka quisiera decirle algo ya lo hubiera hecho. No le sacaría nada.

—Me gustaría que se vayan. — dijo simplemente. Era más una súplica que una odiosidad. Makoto le extendió una palmada en la espalda y le sonrió apreciativamente.

— Nos iremos. — le complació con dulzura. Se fue hasta la sala y después de recitar las palabras mágicas, el resto de la tropa estaba atravesando el umbral de la puerta de la casa. Por supuesto, Nagisa todavía no compendia el por qué debían irse tan pronto, pero Rei colaboró con Makoto para terminar de convencer al indiscutible revoltoso del grupo.

El cansado anfitrión ni siquiera tenía que ir a avisarle al otro festejado que no había moros en la costa. Al voltearse sintió a Sousuke apretándolo entre sus brazos muy fuertemente. Ese brusco y de gran tamaño poso de cariño estaba sobre él ahora, y ya no había mas nadie que pudiera interrumpirles, a menos claro que sus padres aparecieran de la nada diciendo "¡Sorpresa, adelantamos nuestro vuelo!" Eso sería el colmo. Pero como ellos no estaban tan salados, eso no pasó.

Sousuke se bañó y después se cambió con la muda de ropa que había traído, porque si, el plan de quedarse a dormir allí no había sido una decisión que tomó en un arrebato, Haruka levantaba una ceja con lo premeditado del asunto. Volvieron a pedir comida para cenar, el menor le exigía que comiera despacio para que no se fuera a estragar, pero era muy difícil contenerse después de haber comido tan mal ese día.

Un rato después estaban acurrucados uno al lado del otro en el sillón, tomando chocolate caliente, por supuesto Haruka estrenando la taza definitiva, pasando los canales en el televisor. Sousuke se sentía un poco mal si tuviera que obligarle a ver la película que ya Haruka vio, a pesar de que este le dijo que no la vio por su causa, cosa que le enterneció un poco pero tampoco pudo evitar carcajearse ante el tremendo acto de sacrificio. Se sentía tan malvado, que Haruka velara más por su bien que el de sus amigos, aunque ellos no eran pobrecitos en faceta terminal ni nada.

Haruka se arrastraba todo mingón sobando su rostro entre el cuello del otro mientras Sousuke le frotaba la espalda en una moción tranquilizadora.

— Haru, bebe, —le dijo en un tono asquerosamente dulce — creo que esto no está funcionando…

Haruka lo observaba confundido mientras restregaba más en el calor del otro — ¿A qué te refieres?

— Quiero decir; después de treinta días, creo que fue suficiente para mí. Fue bastante bien, realmente me gustó mucho toda esta adrenalina pero creo que ya me canse.

— ¿Estas rompiendo conmigo? — le dijo con una sonrisita despectiva, sabía perfectamente que Sousuke no se refería a eso, y que estaba usando aquel tono precisamente para insinuar esa mala broma.

Sousuke le devolvía la sonrisita cómplice y le complemento con un beso en aquellos negruzcos cabellos — Como si te fuera a dejar ir ahora que te tengo. Vas a tener que matarme para deshacerte de mí.

— Hay gente que se gana la vida así…

— Como sea. Tú también piensas lo mismo que yo ¿no?, durante treinta días nos salió, bien nos salió bello, fue una proeza pero ¡estoy exhausto!

— Yo también.

— Vamos a decirles a los muchachos que estamos saliendo. Lo de hoy no nos vuelve a pasar. No creo que pueda soportar otro día así. — Sousuke le buscaba el rostro a Haruka que también estaba en el mismo trámite, Haruka le daba unos pequeños picos en la mejilla y le decía en un tono consolador _"Y no lo vas a hacer."_

— ¿Cómo deberíamos decírselos?

— No lo sé, tus amigos son algo lentos… habría que decírselos lo más claro posible — Sousuke sintió una mirada severa por parte del otro pero buscó justificarse de inmediato — Oh, vamos, llevamos días en ese tira y jala, creo que por lo menos me han debido de pillar, al menos una vez, viéndote la retaguardia, o tocándote el brazo por ningún motivo; y aquellas veces que desaparecemos por un rato, ¿Cómo no se dan cuenta de eso? — Haruka reviraba los ojos ante la hipocresía. Por favor, ellos han sido muy cuidadosos y lo sabían, él sabía lo avispado que era Nagisa, y lo perspicaz que era Makoto.

— ¿Y si les enseñamos la taza? — decía mientras revolvía más malvaviscos dentro de su menjurje. Aquella taza hablaba más que mil palabras, de eso estaba seguro.

—No subestimes la deficiencia de comprensión de nuestros amigos. Te apuesto que si dejo por una semana una foto tuya en el fondo de pantalla de mi celular, Rin ni nadie se va a percatar de ella, y eso que ni bloqueo el teléfono. — Sousuke pensó por un momento y luego saco su teléfono — Es verdad no tenemos fotos de nosotros juntos — Haruka le veía con una cínica expresión "Estamos conscientes de ello." le decía mientras señalaba su taza.

Sousuke sacó su teléfono y le dijo a Haruka para que le diera la cara a la cámara; el moreno pretendió enderezarse pero el mayor lo retuvo allí, la idea era que se viera lo más íntima posible. Se tomaron una sonriendo a la cámara, bueno Haruka tenía una pequeña fracción demarcando su boca a modo de sonrisa, en la otra que tomó seguida de esa, Sousuke le daba un beso en la sien.

—Vamos a ver. Te voy a pasar las fotos. Nos las vamos a dejar por una semana como protector de pantalla en los celulares, y si no se dan cuenta, les decimos bien clarito a los babiecas esos. — Haruka estaba de acuerdo, pero si alguien se iba a dar cuenta probablemente era la camada de Sousuke; cuándo en su vida Nanase Haruka sacaba su celular a la luz del día, el dudaba que sus amigos supieran siquiera de qué color era la carcasa de su teléfono. — Pero de la semana siguiente no pasa, se los diremos… y por cierto… ¿puedo pedirte algo?

— ¿Qué necesitas?

— ¿Podríamos celebrar nuestro segundo mes…? — Sousuke estaba más abochornado por la parte cursi que por la parte en donde él se había burlado de aquel ideal

— ¿Por qué? — respondía sintiendo a Sousuke reflejándose en su blanca dentadura.

— Pues-…pues porque obviamente nos sabotearon este día. Yo exijo una revancha. Una repetición. A menos que no quieras cocinar para mi otra vez…— Trató de salvarse con un golpe bajo.

— Está bien. Lo celebraremos. Solo porque mi novio es _muy sensible_ …— Sousuke gruñó hastiado ante el contrataque y se le abalanzó a Haruka sobre el sillón para comérselo a besos.

 **\- FIN -**

 **Notas Finales**

Este fic fue tan fluffy que le puse un collar y empecé a pasearlo por toda la manzana.

Ayer salí todo el día y cuando regrese bien tarde por la tarde :V no me dio tiempo de terminarlo para el día que correspondía, pero bueno, espero que les gustes. La verdad no pensé que iba a quedar tan larguito, cuando me lo plantee pensé que iba ser del mismo largo que el anterior, pero souharu es sagrado, y el lord del yaoi me ilumino con fluff souharu así que alabado sea lord yaoi :v

No creo que participe hoy en el de fetiches y eso que quería hacerlo, pero no creo que me dé tiempo :x

Por cierto muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me han dejado, especialmente en " _Para un Buen Gusto, Un Buen Susto",_ son demasiado tiernos los amo y sepan que cada comentario que leo me hace doki doki (ok no, es broma) sino que me motiva mucho y realmente se me hace súper fácil redactar con mas entusiasmo así :'v ¡porque souharu lo merece nojoda! (Ejem…souharu rulz…) Bueno gracias por sus comentarios, espero actualizar pronto.


End file.
